


Sheep Sheep, Get The Fuck To Sleep

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Sleep Deprivation, cipher is like. dying, the sammyverse is alive and well, vexin isnt amused by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Sometimes your classmates are just sleep-deprived idiots and you want them to stop.feat. Cipher (strepsiilkiing on tumblr's Sammy) and Vexin (my Sammy)





	Sheep Sheep, Get The Fuck To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archare/gifts).

Cipher was listening. No, seriously, he was. It was ten in the morning and he was listening to the lecture like a good student.

“You look like you’re dying.”

He turned slowly to the person beside him. They were perfectly identical, if you didn’t count the hair, eyes, nose, ears, cheeks, mouth, teeth, tongue, jaw, chin, neck, shoulders, arms, elbows, forearms, wrists, hands, fingers, nails, chest, stomach, waist, thighs, knees, legs, calfs, feet, toes, toenails, skin and bits of their personality. What little in which they could _not _be different (for it was not based on the game of chance known as genetics, but the individual choices of their parents and their not-necessarily-close family lineage that could have maybe revealed them as distant cousins or something, not that they cared terribly about it) was being named Sammy Lawrence, and since neither of them was going to change it for both were of the idea to be named as such for an incredibly long time, they had witnessed no shortage of cases where people had misplaced one for the other or had to specify which one they meant by saying “the blond one”, “the fair-eyed one”, “the one with the earring” and “the one who looks like he will stab you with a fork if you come too close to him when he’s busy”. In the end they were forced to opt for second names, or they would have never heard the end of it.

“Do I.” came the reply, very clearly not asking.

“Yes.” was the dry answer.

Cipher stared at him straight in the eyes.

“You look like you haven’t listened to one single word nor been aware of your vague surroundings since you woke up.” Vexin continued, “You’re so spaced out Drew could shove his damned cold hands all the way down your spine and you wouldn’t notice a thing.”

“_My_ Drew or _your_ Drew?”

“Who the hell knows, they both look like would do that.”

“Listen, as long as it’s Efheajwskl, i can make a guess, but whatever’s going on through Duncle’s head is an utter mystery to me.”

“That name gives me whiplash.”

“Duncle?”

“The other one.”

“Efheajwskl?”

“How do you even _spell_ that thing?”

“With letters.”

Vexin glared so glarefully not even Terry Pratchet would been able to describe it. Cipher on the other hand was ever so slowly inching forward, a couple drops of conciousness away from falling face flat on his seat mate’s none too pleased lap, and he would have thanked god for the three fingers shoved against his forehead which were keeping him from embarassing the both of them if he had any more energy to actually think of doing so.

“Get to bed at a reasonable time.” ordered the dark-haired Sammy Lawrence.

“Never as long as i breathe.” spited the brown-eyed Sammy Lawrence.

“I will tuck you in myself if you don’t.”

“And I will whoo that guy you like.”

“Like this?”

“Like this.”

“Sleeping how much?”

“Four hours a week.”

“Not in a million years.”

“Scared I’m gonna make it, aren’t you.”

“You won’t if you die of sleep deprivation.”

“Wanna bet on that?”

They decided, proceeded and actually managed to go back and forth like this for the entire hour, only interrupted by the bell ringing and the class standing up messily, finally free from the teacher’s mighty invisible grasp. Cipher stumbled up on his feet and into the corridor all the way up to the coffee machine, blocking anybody else with the meek battle cry of “Outta my way, I need my Respect Women Juice.”. He blacked out against the life saving dispenser moments before he finally ordered the drink. 

Vexin looked at him from his side as he slowly slid down to the floor, breathed in, and dragged his limp body away much like an unqualified and uncaring undertaker drags a snoring corpse to its bed.


End file.
